nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Projectiles
Projectiles are weapons used by enemies in Graveyard Shift. All projectiles appear spherical, with a certain shade of colour. All enemies fire projectiles or attack in some other way. An enemy that is about to fire a poison ball or slime ball will become stationary. Whenever any enemy is about to fire a projectile, red arrows will point to the mouth of that enemy three times before the enemy fires. When a projectile is fired, it will rotate and move towards the player and impact him/her at a spot indicated by a red square. All projectiles will harm the player on contact, and all but one cause no secondary effects. The player's shield can be used to block projectiles. Projectiles can also harm the shield if its edges are hit enough times. Slime balls Slime balls are the most commonly used projectile in Graveyard Shift, used by three enemies. Appearance Slime balls appear as green balls of lumpy slime that rotate when fired. Game information Slime balls are the most commonly used projectile and are used by all zombies, beetle flies, and centipedes. Each enemy fires slime balls at a different speed: zombies fire them slowly, so slow that a zombie can be shot before it fires; beetle flies fire slime balls much faster; and centipedes fire them three at a time out of segments on their bodies. Poison balls Poison balls are a rarely used projectile in Graveyard Shift. Appearance Poison balls look like slime balls, only purple coloured and glowing. Game information Poison balls are the least common projectiles in Graveyard Shift, used only by triffids. Poison balls will poison the player. Poisoning If the shooter obtains a poison potion or is hit by a poison ball or spider, he will receive damage and become poisoned. When poisoned, the shooter's target reticule will rotate automatically and blur every few seconds. The shield will also rotate automatically. Poisoning lasts for about 10 seconds. Fireballs Fireballs are a type of projectile in Graveyard Shift. Appearance Fireballs appear as fiery orange spheres. Game information Fireballs are more powerful than previous other projectiles are are used by gargoyles and big zombies. Fireballs move faster than all other projectiles and can knock a side of the player's shield in one to two hits. Enemies who use them fire multiple fireballs at the player, usually with a two second gap between each shot. Fireballs which are shot multiple times will not be shot at the same location, often the trajectory of the second fireball will be a spot far across or higher up then the previous fireball. Fireballs can be reflected by sword slashes. However, the reflected balls can't harm the enemies. Spike balls Spike balls are a type of projectile in Graveyard Shift. Appearance Spike balls appear as a sphere with three spikes on one end, and three on the other. Their appearance is similar to that of a spike ball at the end of a flail. Game Information Spike balls act exactly the same as slime balls, only they are used by puppet kinghts and suits of armour. Like fireballs, spike balls also can be reflected using sword slashes. Notes Category:Hazards